


Bleed over

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward family discussions, M/M, Soul Bond, al knows more than he wants to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: "I've been doing a couple of experiments, actually," Al said. "And what I am fairly certain is that Ed and I have a soul bond.""A soul bond?" Roy asked.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Bleed over

Al was always careful whenever he ate something, but the way he was holding his teacup was extraordinarily careful. Roy watched him, noting the slight shake to his hands. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Al said. "Just a bit tired."

Roy shifted in his seat. 

"No, you weren't that loud," Al said. "I'm beginning to think that you never were, actually."

Roy blinked in confusion. Dating Ed had never been a straightforward venture. Trying not to disturb Al while he was sleeping was likely the most straightforward thing about it.

"I've been doing a couple of experiments, actually," Al said. "And what I am fairly certain is that Ed and I have a soul bond."

"A soul bond?" Roy asked.

"An entangling of the spirits that can never be unwound," Al said. "I think that's how it was best phrased."

"Okay," Roy said slowly. 

"A soul bond can present in a few different ways, and I believe that what Ed and I have is best described as 'shared experience'."

"Shared experience."

"Yes."

"So, it was not the noise level that was keeping you up," Roy said.

"No," Al said. "No, it was the muddled sense of what Ed was doing."

"And what tipped you over into this theory?" Roy asked. 

"Ed forgot himself last night," Al said. "You solved the noise problem so thoroughly, he wasn't focused on keeping it to himself anymore."

Roy swallowed. An idea passed through him and left him nervous.

"How acquainted are you with last night's activities?" he asked.

Al pursed his lips, and carefully lined up the pattern on his teacup with the one on the saucer. "Intimately."

Roy nodded, shifting in his chair again. 

"I think scheduling things out might be beneficial," Al said. "Seeing as I'm not sure I can walk today."

Roy flushed, his mind flashing back to last night's activities. "Yes. I'll start scheduling things with you."

"Thank you," Al said, delicately picking up his cup. "I am glad Brother likes being with you as much as he does. Just wish I knew, er, less."

"The feeling is mutual."

"What feeling is mutual?" Ed said, limping into the kitchen. Roy glanced at him sideways, and Al very, very, very carefully put his cup down again.

"You should probably sit down first."

That wasn't the first day that started with an embarrassed squawk, and it wouldn't be the last. Roy just hoped fewer involved startled waves of tea everywhere.


End file.
